


The thing is

by akito_na



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, i think....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akito_na/pseuds/akito_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Gwaine is never quite a lonely person.</p><p>Gwaine loves this kind of life. Yeah maybe some night alone with too much ale can cause a little sentimentality, but in the morning it will just shine and bright again. And all this will never change in a million years, if it's not for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thing is

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Gwaine's first banishment from Camelot. The night is cold and long, and Gwaine have feelings.

The thing is, Gwaine is never quite a lonely person. Yeah he travel from town to town , always longing for another tavern. Some might find it lonely to wander around, never got a place to stay, but certainly not Gwaine. Gwaine loves this kind of life. Yeah maybe some night alone with too much ale can cause a little sentimentality, but in the morning it will just shine and bright again.

All this will never change in a million years, if it's not for Merlin.

The thing is, Gwaine is never quite a lonely person, not until he met Merlin.

Things are different. The first time he left Camelot, there's a slightly strange feeling linger in his lower guts. Camelot is certainly not the first kingdom he's been banished from, and probably won't be the last if Gwanine is being honest. And it's not like he's longing to return to the other kingdoms where he hasn't made quite a dramatic encounter with the prince's assassins. Gwaine is that kind of person who is always moving forward, leave everything and everyone behind.

But Merlin makes him wants to stay. Not like forever, god no. But maybe just a few more days, or a couple of weeks top. Gwaine just want to get to know this boy more. Where did he grow up? Why does he chose to be the prince's server? And most importantly, why does he want Gwaine to stay?

People tend to /not/ want him to stick around. Some fair ladies he bed with may want him at first, but usually not after seeing all the drama scenes he caused. Gwaine is a bad influence, he knows that. He did make some friends along the traveling, but none of them like Merlin. Merlin is not like those country blokes who wants to be friend with Gwaine just because they want something "exciting" in their boring life but too afraid to chase after it. That kid is holding a secret, a big one. And he doesn't think Gwaine is a totally tool. 

He likes Gwaine, genuinely. That's thrilling as well as it's scared. Gwaine likes Merlin, quite a lot actually, but things shouldn't went like this. With his banishment, the prince, and the obvious "bond" between them. There's no place for a outsider.

So maybe that's the price for not sticking around, Gwaine thinks, with a slightly bitter taste in his mouth.

The first night he left Camelot, Gwaine had trouble sleeping. When he did go sleep, all those dreams just keep spinning in his head. The night is cold and long. He woke up in the middle of the darkness, remember a head of messy black hair, and a sudden rush of loneliness.


End file.
